pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Luigi
Luigi is a character in Cars, Cars 2 and Cars 3. Bio ''Cars Luigi runs the local tire shop in Radiator Springs, Luigi's Casa Della Tires. If you're gonna be driving through this world, why not look good doing it? That's Luigi's motto. Cars may not get to choose their body type, but they all have a choice when it comes to the tires they wear. Luigi offers the finest selection of tires west of the Mississippi, and Luigi's Casa Della Tires is known far and wide for its impeccable service, competitive prices, and of course, its very stylish proprietor. Luigi is a huge fan of Ferrari Racing and is so happy when Ferrari Racer Michael Schumacher shows up at his shop wanting tires in the end. Cars 2 Radiator Springs resident Luigi is a big-hearted, gregarious and excitable Italian Fiat 500. A tire virtuoso and owner of Luigi's Casa Della Tires, he and Piston Cup Racer Guido join Lightning and Mater as members of Team Lightning McQueen for the World Grand Prix. Luigi is also an aficionado and fanatic for all things Italian, and is particularly enchanted with Ferrari race cars. When the competition takes the team to his hometown of Porto Corsa, Italy, Luigi is over the moon to introduce the Radiator Springs crew to his charming village and the wonderful ways of Italy. His family welcomes the gang from Radiator Springs in a big, passionate Italian way: Amore! ﻿ Mater and the Ghostlight'' Luigi appears, along with the other residents of Radiator Springs in the short. Cars Land In Cars Land, Luigi and Guido have their own ride at Luigi's Casa Della Tires called Luigi's Flying Tires. In the ride, the guests will get into their own fettucini tires. When Guido turns on the air compresser, air will come out of the holes, and the tires will float in the air. There are also some beach balls with the colors of the Italian flag in the ride, and Italian music will play. They also appear in Radiator Springs Racers. When you come to Radiator Springs from tractor tipping with Mater, you will either go into Luigi's Casa Della Tires or Ramone's House of Body Art. At Luigi's Casa Della Tires, Luigi and Guido will be there. Guido will change your tires, then they will go to the starting line and start the race. Trivia *He is a stereotypical Italian ex-mobster, who is now trying to live a life of peace. Until, Lightning McQueen arrives in Radiator Springs and inadvertently attracts the Italian Mafia to the location of Luigi. *He appears in Finding Nemo. Also, he appears in Sooty along with Sally Carrera. Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars Mater-National Characters Category:Cars Race-O-Rama Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Story Teller Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Heroes Category:Radiator Springs Residents Category:Tire dealers Category:Unidentified Flying Mater Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cars Land Characters Category:Cars Toons Season 1 Characters Category:Cars Toons Season 2 Characters Category:Rescue Squad Mater Characters Category:Mater the Greater Characters Category:Tokyo Mater Characters Category:Heavy Metal Mater Characters Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Mater Private Eye Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning